I Wish
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Your old coach in Japan, her granddaughter?" "Her name was Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki Sakuno." "Did you know she could sing?" "She doesn't sing; she's clumsy, and nervous; quiet, and frankly untalented." "Sure looks like it, she's singing right now."
1. Chapter 1

"I Wish"

Hey there will be a few songs in this fanfic please listen to the song while or before reading on, it makes it better trust me, but you honestly don't have to cause it might just put off the story. Haha and thank you so much for reading this, you guys rock.

"Ryoma is gonna be famous some day." Tomoka said to Sakuno, as they watched the regulars practice. Sakuno watched Ryoma closely. She knew he was great and would be a famous tennis player; but the down side to that was; that meant she was going to lose him. She didn't even have him, but she knew it would hurt to never see him again. Tomoka noticed Sakuno's sullen face. (Oh big word look it up haha)

"Hey wouldn't it be great if you became famous and traveled the world with Ryoma-sama" She said cheerfully, Sakuno smiled at her.

"I wish" Sakuno said looking at Ryoma still. She had no talent especially like Ryoma, he was amazing and she was just…Sakuno. The regulars began leaving the courts, they filed out. The girls complimented them on how well they did today, and as Ryoma passed by Sakuno he looked at her for a moment, she blushed crimson" You did great Ryoma-kun, as always" He smirked, he had known she liked him for a little over a year, but he wasn't gonna crush her spirits not like he hated having her around he just wasn't romantically interested, in anyone really.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryuuzaki" He said and walked toward the locker room.

"You did great Sakuno-Chan, as always" Said her manager Ichiro. She was a huge pop star now known all over the world at the age of 19. She had just finished her last concert in Japan and was headed to her next stop, America. She was excited, but every time she thought of America; she thought of Ryoma who, as she expected, moved on to be a star tennis player, and had recently left to America for the US Open for the 4th time.

"Thanks Ichiro, is Ryoma's match on?" Sakuno asked a bit excited as she ran toward the television set up for that exact purpose.

"Of course, Sakuno-Chan, he's winning" he said watching her skip of to sit in front of the TV cheering for the young man.

"Ryoma! Come down here." Nanjiro called to his son. Ryoma walked slowly down the stairs sure he wasn't at all interested in what his father had to say.

"What is it?" He came into the living room seeing his dad, sitting in front of the TV. He almost walked away assuming what his father wanted to show him.

"Hey, what was Sumire's granddaughter's name?" He asked his son, turning away from the TV for only a moment, to make sure he didn't move.

"Who?" Ryoma was confused why his dad asked him the name of some girl, it was just as he suspected.

"Your old coach in Japan, her granddaughter, wasn't she your girlfriend or something?" he asked his son, slightly joking, but mostly serious.

"You know I've never had a girlfriend old man; but her name was Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki Sakuno." He began walking away.

"Did you know she could sing?" he said, watching as Ryoma stopped and looked at his father questioningly.

"She doesn't sing; she's clumsy, and nervous; quiet, and frankly untalented." He said trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Sure looks like it, she's singing right now at her concert in Osaka, it says she's heading over here to America for her world tour." Nanjiro said seeming to read the screen. Ryoma walked over toward his dad. He was just short of shocked, it was for sure her, Ryuuzaki was singing, singing well, on stage, it was very surprising. She sure broke out of her shell, who knew she had a voice. "She looks different, no?" He looked away from the screen and at his dad, who was obviously checking out the 19 year old.

"Not. Really considering, I recognized her so easily" His father looked at him.

"She obviously looks different, why are you so frigid. She's got a nice rack. Pretty face. Small waist. She is definitely easy on the eyes." He was disgusted with his father. He was an embarrassment. "We should go see her concert, she's coming to town." Ryoma simply nodded; if she was coming to town it wouldn't hurt to see an old friend. It would also be interesting to see if she was over him yet.

"Are you excited to be in America, Sakuno-Chan?" Ichiro asked as they drove to her hotel in San Diego, California.

"Of course I can't wait to perform, I hope I sing my English songs OK, haha" she laughed. Ichiro, began remembering how far she had come, she was just singing karaoke when he found her, he spent a few years harboring her talent, she began being comfortable with herself when she realized people weren't judging her. Now she was such a fun loving person; but she was hung up on this Ryoma Echizen, the famous tennis player, she insisted she knew him when he was younger. Even if she did what difference did it make he would have forgotten her by now, women fawned over the guy, she wouldn't stand out to him; but he would never say that to her. She was in such high spirits every time she watched his matches. It would break her heart.

They got to the hotel Sakuno flopped down on the bed; she loved doing that it helped her feel at home. She was so ready for her first American concert, how exciting, but what she really wanted to do was go to one of Ryoma's matches, just one, and she'd forget about him. That's what she tried to convince herself of.

Sakuno was just finishing getting ready for her concert. She was dressed in a purple single pleat mini skirt with a wide belt it was only about 6" long but she had shorts under knowing she'd be on stage all night; she had a white tube top, it had a half moon shaped crescent on the center of her chest, and it tide on the sides. She had white 4" boots with purple buttons going up the sides. She wore a purple and white bow tie and arm warmers that went up to her mid, upper arm. She had her hair cut shorter by now it went down to her mid back and it was teased slightly so her getting it a bit messy in the show tonight wouldn't be a problem. She also had purple smoky eyes and a pink coral lip color and clear lip gloss. She was spinning in her chair, waiting for her time to go on. Ichiro came out in and watched her with a smile, she was so childish. "It's time, you ready?" She grinned at him.

"Of course, I'm always ready." She then got up and ran toward the stage. Ichiro came up behind her and they began hearing her introduction on the speakers, she smiled one last time at Ichiro before going onto the stage. The crowed began screaming, and cheering her name. "I'm so happy to be in America, thank you for bringing me here. I'm gonna sing lots of my old and new songs and I hope you love them all, but we're gonna start off strong here!" She said and began singing her first English song "Almost" (by: Bowling for soup); soon after that began one of her Japanese songs "Honto no Jibun" (by: Buono!), She went to her song "Paper Heart" (by All American Rejects), She then stopped and introduced one of her songs "I Just Wanna Live" (by: Good Charlotte) "This is a song I wrote recently, it helped me get some things off my chest." When that song finished she introduced her last song "My immortal" (by Evanescence) "This is my newest song yet guys and I wrote it just before I got to America. It's given me a chance to show a side of me that's I tried to hide for a while."

**My Immortal lyrics**  
**Songwriters:** Hodges, David; Lee, Amy; Moody, Ben;

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase 

When I'd cry you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream, you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When I'd cried, you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream, you'd fight away all of your fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

She stopped the song of a moment, when she noticed something. "Ryoma?" She whispered into the microphone hardly being heard by the audience. He watched her as she played the piano. She stared at him, for a moment longer still in her mind enough to continue the piano in a cycle, she just stared was he really there listening to her sing? She was instantly nervous, but she quickly caught herself and continued the song into the last verse

When I'd cried, you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream, you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

She stood for a second motionless, scarred? What did Ryoma think? She was now also very embarrassed of what she was wearing and quickly thanked her audience and left. She was supposed to have a Q and A with the fans after the show, she really just wanted to see Ryoma, but her fans made her. So she stayed and went to the room they'd be having the small Q and A. She sat in the chair, in silence except for the tapping of her nails on the table. Ichiro came into the room a few moments later. "You had a great show tonight, Sakuno. But what happened during the last song, the last pause wasn't supposed to go that long?"

"Ryoma, he was here" she said looking up at Ichiro.

"Are you sure Sakuno, they could've just looked like him, he's probably busy tonight don't you think." He said

"Of course it was him, and of course he was busy tonight. It was him, it had to be. Ryoma?" She said his name to herself, as the fans filed in, she smiled at them as they sat. She watched the door and saw him, it was him, and there was no drought. He came, he came to see her. She was again embarrassed but she wanted to show him she had changed, she was calm and confident, and she had to show him that. The fans finished coming in and they introduced her once again.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. This as you all know is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, she is very well known in Japan and was recently discovered in America and we thank you all for being here. Sakuno loves her fans and will be answering your questions tonight." She then smiled at the crowed as they began raising their hands she hardly took her eyes off of Ryoma. She saw all the hands and quickly picked the hand of a young teenage girl sitting toward the front. The girl grinned widely and asked her question.

"How long will you tour in America be, and where are you going?" She smiled at the girl.

"Well, as of now I believe it is going to be a 6 month tour, and I will be staying in California for a while but then I believe we're heading, to Washington, then New Mexico" She answered the question and looked for the next hand. A younger boy raised his hand in the back.

"Do you enjoy living in Japan?"

"Of course, Japan is beautiful and it will always be my home, but new things are always fun. And America is also very nice." She said and the boy sat. She saw a woman probably around 24 raising her hand in the corner.

"Your song? My Immortal, you played it for the first time tonight. I was wondering who that song was about?" She asked, Sakuno blushed once again looking at Ryoma, who she had been doing a good job of ignoring.

"Well, it was about a boy I liked when I was younger. He left and I never really told him my feelings but I was pretty sure he knew. I just never really forgot about him." Ryoma, looked at her closely almost hypnotizing her. Then he raised his hand. She was surprised, but pointed to him.

"Why did you come to America, Why California, and Why San Diego?" He said looking serious as always. She laughed, which surprised him, she never laughed around him, and too nervous he'd judge her was his guess. Hearing it he loved her laugh, she sounded free. He was curious if he was the thing holding her back.

"You don't want me here, Ryoma?" she asked him, amused. He was surprised she also almost never said his name directly that easily; everyone was staring at him now. Some probably just waiting for him to answer, some looking shocked, and others…well others obviously knew who he was.

"No, I'm just curious if you had a say in it, and if I had something to do with it." She smiled at him slightly relieved; if he didn't want her here she probably would have given up everything and hopped on a plane back home.

"Ah, well no I didn't get a say in where I go, I didn't get a say in any of it. So sorry but no, I didn't come to see you, though it is nice." She answered proud of herself for not stuttering. She then decided to do something drastic, and waved him up to the front. He looked so shocked it made her giggle. He walked to the front and she had them pull up a seat, she then stood. "Everyone, some might recognize him, but this is Ryoma Echizen the Prince of Tennis" he looked at her smirking. She took her seat next to him. Instantly almost all the hands went up, she pointed to a young girl probably 13 standing against the wall trying to continue the Q and A without delay.

"Are you two dating?" The girl asked smiling. Sakuno blushed, Ryoma was happy to see hadn't gone away entirely.

"No, we're just old friends." She answered simply. Ryoma starred at her a moment as she called on the next fan, then focused and decided he's talk to her later. The Q&A ended soon and the people were filing out. Sakuno yawned and stretched with a satisfied smile on her face, Ryoma stood. Sakuno turned at the noise and starred at him like he was her. Then she suddenly broke into sobs and threw herself on him, he stayed standing but wavered. He didn't expect this Sakuno had some guts, and she was talented not what he thought of her when they met, but none of that was bothering him, in fact it made him happy and even more so because of the fact she was in his arms. What was bothering him though was this feeling in his chest. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Sakuno said looking up at him, he starred down at her and nodded, that was it, Sakuno now felt stupid she was pouring out her heart to the same heartless guy she liked 5 years ago. She then quickly let go Ryoma quickly regretted what he did to make her pull away he without thinking pulled her back to him, and rubbed his face into her hair. She was crimson, she hadn't blushed this red in years, of course he'd always have this affect on her. Her manager Ichiro quietly coughed obviously trying to get her attention she wanted to ignore him, but she turned to glare at him but Ryoma already was.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoma asked him Ichiro was a bit pulled back

"I'm um…Sakuno's manager Ichiro and she has places to be tomorrow and needs her rest so I think I should take her back to the hotel" He said a little frightened by the glare.

"Aww, do I have to. What if I don't see Ryoma Again?"

"Hn" Ryoma was silently backing up her words but with his eyes questioning how this 'Ichiro' was going to fix this problem.

"Um Sakuno, I don't know but we need to go, you remember your fans. Autograph signing tomorrow. We might be able to schedule some time to talk to old friends, but that's not why you're in America." He took Sakuno's hand to pull her away. This wasn't ok with Ryoma, so he didn't let go as Sakuno was dragged away and it reached the end of the slack between their linked hands her arm was jerked back. Ryoma made no expression but pulled Sakuno back.

"I think we should 'schedule' this time right now, if you don't mind" He looked at Sakuno to see if she was ok with this. She wasn't looking at him but at Ichiro with an expectant, begging look.

"Oh please, Ichiro. I really want to see him again" Ryoma was happy to hear this. Then something he wasn't happy to hear, his father's voice.

"Perhaps, my boy Ryoma here, seeing as how he's well quite well know, and has a large fan basis, could join this autograph signing as a treat to Sakuno's fans, then they can spend their time together and it doesn't cost you a thing" Ryoma was impressed, he watched Sakuno's manager to see his defense. He didn't look happy, but was starring at Sakuno's shining excited face, anguished.

"Ugh, I guess that would be OK" Sakuno was so happy she jumped and wrapped her arms around me, my damn heart was way too worked up, why was she doing this to me it's Sakuno, just Sakuno. That's what I was saying to myself. She then was pulled off of him by Ichiro once again when she was getting to comfortable. She was pulled away backwards from the room, smiling at Ryoma.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma, good night" She was grinning at him, which he hated to admit he liked her smile a lot. His father was of course behind him a second later.

"Musta felt nice, her pressed against you like that hm, especially in that outfit. Wow, she's nothin' like her grandmother, haha" he laughed at his own joke while Ryoma glared at him. Ryoma began walking toward the door. His father fallowed him. "Aw come on, she cute right? You must like her; you are into girl's right. I'm not letting it get out that my son is gay." Ryoma again glared at his father.

"I'm not gay. Ryuuzaki is the same as always, just because she changed her appearance doesn't mean she's any different, I'm sure she's as shy as always. I saw her blushing."

"Well she didn't seem nervous when she grabbed onto you, haha. You went so stiff. Probably in more than one sense of the world. Haha, ah I'm glad she's here you need a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, and she won't be, she's an old friend."

"You're always so stubborn. She's cute; she likes you, and could probably be around you a lot more than more people are."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's famous, and likes you. You don' think she'd use that power to always be around you, haha you'll fall for her before she leaves San Diego." Ryoma was more afraid than he should be that his dad would be right.

"Hmmm, What should I wear today Ichiro?" Sakuno asked going through the hotel closet.

"I don't know. You're trying to impress the Echizen kid right? What do you think he'd like?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you, haha. Why don't you like Ryoma?" She asked simply she knew he didn't but Ryoma wasn't any more rude to him than most people he met for the first time. He looked up at her.

"I don't know he just hits me weird like he's going to turn you into your old self, probably the reason you were so shy in the first place right?

"I was always shy Ichiro, I just get nervous, and he's amazing at everything he does. It makes everyone feel insecure." She said picking out some dark wash blue skinny jeans and a purple spaghetti strap corset top that laced in the front, she also put on some 4" heart shaped wedges with black stapes across the top. She also put on Pearl color eye shadow along with silver and a very light pink and had dark eyelashes which was the focus, she had a pink lipstick (bubzbeauty gave this idea to see it go to you tube and watch her "Pin Up Doll Makeup" video), she curled her hair half way down and was headed out.

This took me forever to write. I'm not sure why I waited to put up this part, but it's all thanks to CosplayerMew. I got reminded why I love these characters. How you enjoy the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"I Wish"

They arrived at the autograph signing, Ryoma was already there, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She knew she still liked him, but she was glad she was able to control her shuddering around him. He turned and looked at her. She walked up to him. "I'm so glad you came" She smiled at him, and he looked at her fairly stone faced.

"Hi" what was she doing she never dressed like this. Her face looks so innocent though, he didn't know what her image was, but he knew her and was surprised she could pull it off. So she was gonna have to start the conversations, oh well no different.

"So how's tennis going?" she asked as she sat down, it was still 5 minutes till the autographs so she had time.

"Good, I suppose, I haven't lost a match; but it's just getting past the rookies as of now." He was comfortable with this topic and so was she it was a good choice, but he wanted to see her at one of his matches soon, he wondered if that would happen, then the fans came in they introduced Sakuno, and explained they had a special guest Ryoma, and the fans were excited it was no real surprise so many of her fans were his, at almost every concert she ended up talking about him, but he hadn't known that.

"Of course it's going good. Did I ever get a chance to tell you how amazing you are at tennis?" He turned toward Sakuno a bit sarcastic.

"Um, no I don't think so. Thanks. So you have quite a few fans huh?" He said looking out to the fans who'd been lined up for hours.

"Yeah, it's all about the fans. They make me who I am. You know the reason I did this was because of you." He looked at her confused, question in his eyes. "You were so brilliant even so young, you were the prince. I was always a bit entranced by you Ryoma. The thought someone could do so much made me want to be great at something. Of course no one can compare to you in tennis." She smiled looking down at the table. He could tell she was kind of pouring out her heart to him, he smirked.

"I'm glad to hear I've had such an impact on your life Ryuuzaki. I think everyone should live up to their full potential. Looks like you're on your way." She looked up at him like he was a hero, and he was to her. She practically jumped on him once again.

"Thank you Ryoma, you just made me so happy." He slowly pushed her away being sure not to hurt her feelings. The fans then began filing in. A very excited young girl came up giggling.

"I'm such a huge fan Sakuno-chan! I can't believe I'm meeting you. You're my hero." The girl said bouncing up and down.

"Thank you that's really sweet. What's your name?" She said smiling at the girl with a light blush on her cheeks. Ryoma was leaning back in his seat with 2 of the chairs legs on the ground.

"I'm Kimi. Um, Ryoma-sama? Why is he here, I'm huge fan of his too." She said still smiling now toward Ryoma who put his chair down.

"I'm an old friend of Ryuuzaki's. We're catching up." He smirked at Sakuno who was blushing. He still loves the effect he had on her.

"Oh, well it'd be really cute if you were dating." She said smiling at him pushing the paper Sakuno had sighed toward Ryoma. He smirked.

"Wanna know a secret Kimi?" Sakuno said winking at her with her index finger over her lips. Kimi quickly nodded.

"I used to have a huge crush on Ryoma, and it might now be over yet." She whispered smiling at the girls face lighting up. "You can't tell anyone." Kimi brightly smiled. Ryoma hearing everything nodded slowly and winked.

"Yup, can't tell anyone." She giggled and ran off holding the poster to her chest. Ryoma sighed, but in relief more than his usual annoyance of hearing of a girls undying love for him. OK so she didn't say it was undying, but it's been about 5 years and it hasn't died. "Ryuuzaki, how would you like to come to my next tennis match?" She gasped; he had no idea how much she'd wanted to see him play again. He turned toward her with an indifferent look on his face waiting for a reply.

"Of course I'd love that!" She said nodding. He gave her a tiny content smile, and nodded back. They continued signing autographs. Each fan would have their own questions. Who knows how many times they answered the question "Are you dating?" When the day was almost over Sakuno stood and stretched.

"Ahhh, a long day. Thanks for keeping me company Ryoma." She said turning to face him. He nodded, and stood up. Ryoma's manager came up.

"Hello nice to finally meet you Miss Ryuuzaki. I was told you would want these." He said holding out a pass that when read said it was a US Open VIP pass. She looked up slowly, confused.

"I can read you like a book Ryuuzaki; you think I wouldn't know you'd want to go the US Open?" She grinned

"Thank you Ryoma-kun, this is awesome. Oh and it's very nice to meet you sir." She said smiling at Ryoma's manager, Kenta, she bowed to him seeing he was Japanese he just grinned and Sakuno stood. "Well, I'd better go, I'll see you Ryoma." He waved goodbye and turned glaring at Kenta.

"What the hell Kenta, she's 19 you can't just ogle at her, with me standing right here."

"I thought you said you didn't like her sir." He said rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"That doesn't mean you get to stare at her." Kenta frowned and Ryoma glared. With a nod and a huff, they left.

Sakuno could tell Ryoma knew she liked him, that's what made her upset. Even with all the changes she'd made he wasn't interested. It was Ryoma Echizen after all. She'd have to settle with being his friend. Dressing in black short shorts, a deep blue tube top with a white blazer over it with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and, some deep blue 3" heels, with ponytails on either side of her head with blue ribbons in them. She had on peach and gold and smoked it out with tope eye shadow, and eyeliner and a little green under the eye with golden/nude lip gloss. (bubzbeauty-Sunkissed Makeup) She headed to Ryoma's match on her first day off. Everyone was recognizing her because of all the foreign visitors. She was put in a VIP box which was right next to the court. She smiled and waved at Ryoma, who waved back, but glared at the 2 guys she was sitting between. Sakuno was very impressed with Ryoma he had gotten even better still. It was amazing, His ace was everything but perfected, and his speed and hand eye coordination had even improved. She was so fascinated by his match she didn't notice the guys next to her trying to flirt. Ryoma's match was over in about 20 minutes, the other guy, Taka, didn't stand a chance. Ryoma was walking toward his bench only to turn and not see Sakuno across the courts. He left searching for her finding her walking around the grounds looking a little lost. He scoffed

"What are you doing?" She stood nervous, and held out a can of grape Ponta to him with her head down. "You always preferred this after a match; they didn't have it in the vending machine, so I found some for you. He began to chuckle which turned into laughter. "You pay way to much attention to me Sakuno." He said holding her by the shoulders. She blushed.

"I'm sorry." She was embarrassed. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Don't be its cute. You're so fascinated with me Sakuno I don't quite understand why.." He said resting against her tired from laughing.

"You…called me Sakuno." His laughter stopped immediately.

"That's your name isn't it?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, but…never mind. I like it. Ryoma…if you know I like you, why do you mess with me like this. Calling me cute, and holding me so close, using my name. Is it really fair?" He stood back, and looked into eyes.

"Do you prefer when I keep you at a distance, and don't acknowledge you?" He asked truly curious.

"No, I just figured, you'd be bothered by how much you make my heart race every time, you come near me. It seemed to bother you in middle school." He listened to her carefully, with a small smile.

"Not at all, I love that I have such an effect on you. You've changed a lot Sakuno, and I like it." Her head shot up, was he maybe, sorta, almost saying he liked her? He held her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Ryoma?" He hushed her pulling her face toward his own. She got scared and pushed him away quickly with both hands, his face fell. "I'm sorry, I just."

"No, that wasn't my place, sorry." He said standing from his slightly bend position of seeing eye to eye with her, brushing off his shorts; and walking away. Her eyes widened, and she ran after him.

"Wait, Ryoma, I just didn't expect it, try again. I promise I won't run away." She said franticly, puckering her lips. He chuckled.

"You're so weird, I can wait. I made you fall in love with me once, I can do it again." He said with a sigh.

"I already am in love with you. Ryoma, I'm still shy and I try to put on a brave face for Ichiro, but you're my weakness. Please don't hate me for that. I do love you Ryoma kun." She said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, holding on for dear life.

"Really? Well, I supposed you could make it up to me." He said turning his head to the side pointing to his cheek. She was clearly nervous, it was her first kiss after all; but who better to take it then Ryoma Echizen? It was only on the cheek anyway, she could do it. She walked toward him pulling him down to her level holding his face between her hands, Ryoma smirked as she pulled his face sideways toward her's; He turned and their lips met, he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground. As they separated. Sakuno was dizzy. She wobbled, and nearly fainted. Ryoma caught her in his arms.

"Ryoma, you can't without warning me." He again kissed her softly on the lips. Lifting her to her feet.

"You'll get used to it. I love how you react to me Sakuno." He smirked once again. She smiled at him. She'd just finally admitted her feelings to Ryoma, and now he was holding her like in her greatest fantasies. She lifted her face and kissed him once on the lips quickly and softly. He had shock painted on his face.

"Maybe your right, I will get used to it." She giggled. The next morning, much to Ryoma's dismay their picture was taken and in the newspaper. Which in his 'activities' Ryoma's father came across. He'd been fallowing him around all day with the headline of "Japanese Idols Find Love In America."

"Ryoma, do you even know how to treat a girl!" His father questioned. Casing him down.

"I'll figure it out. If your lecherous ass found a girl, then I can take care of Sakuno." He said ignoring his father.

"Speaking of which." His cousin was in the room now with Sakuno behind the door…hiding? He ran over to her pulling her from behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm not really sure, I guess I wanted to meet your family." She said, Ryoma's sweat dropped. He looked back at his father, who was starring at the 'newspaper' a little too intently.

"I don't think you do." She smiled at him.

"I really just wanted to see you." She said looking down.

"Don't be shy about that, I've been wanting to see you too." He said hugging her.

"Really?" She smiled up at him. Ryoma's cousin began escorting his dad out of the room. Ryoma pulled Sakuno toward him and kissed her slowly. Making sure she knew what he was doing.

"I told you that you'd get used to it." She smiled at him, and nodded. Pulling him toward her again. She couldn't believe that this had all started with a wish that simply came true.

Well I guess that's the end I kind of liked it tell me what you thought. It was fun to write so I hope you enjoy. Peace. Penguins. and Turtles.3


End file.
